


【扉泉】捆绑车

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【扉泉】捆绑车

懒得想标题，半年没开车，手生  
头痛腰痛哪里都痛，我不知道自己在写什么  
内含捆绑，双龙，中出  
不适请点X  
……  
……  
……

扉间醒来的时候眼前一片黑暗，顺滑的丝绸随着眼珠转动摩擦着皮肤，双手反绑，整个人被紧紧捆在木椅上，一丝不挂。  
“泉奈。”扉间心知肚明，不必放开查克拉感知都知道自己这副样子是死敌干的。  
“啪！”片状鞭子抽打在背上，发出清脆的响声。扉间猛地侧过头，对着鞭子的方向释放杀气，坚实的背部肌肉如波浪般抖动，摆出一副防备的姿态。  
那冰凉的鞭片沿着捆绑的绳索缓缓划过鼓胀的胸肌，停留在敏感的脖颈。  
泉奈满意的轻哼，修长的手指夹着鞭片一转，用粗糙的手柄勾起扉间的下巴，凑近欣赏死敌难得一见的弱势形象。  
这个向来以俊朗硬汉著称的男人此刻双眼蒙着黑布，苍白肌肤上的三条深红伤疤仿佛凝结的血迹，这般被自己挑起下巴无法反抗的模样，恍然间竟有一丝脆弱的美感。  
泉奈双手扶在死敌肩膀上，屈膝顶磨扉间裆部沉睡的阳物。见那大家伙渐渐苏醒，泉奈吹了声口哨，不怀好意地用指甲轻刮铃口，扉间全身肌肉紧绷，忍不住闷哼一声。

扉间什么也看不见，他感觉到一只手摸上了自己的胸膛，随即整个人的注意力不由得被这只魔性的手牵走，心跳越发加快，下体直翘，竟是硬了起来。  
泉奈用两根手指夹着扉间红褐色的乳头揉捻，弯腰吻上那双薄唇，舌尖刚刚翻卷就被对方顶了回来。扉间微微仰头，缠着泉奈的软舌在口腔内共舞，些微津液被二人激烈的热吻带出，沿着唇角滑入脖颈。  
这个调情意味十足的吻将室内旖旎的气氛瞬间点燃，双唇分离时，泉奈甚至还轻咬扉间下唇，略有不舍。  
扉间早已蓄势待发，嗓音低沉沙哑，不耐道：“放开我，泉奈。”  
“可以啊，”泉奈弯起唇角，在扉间耳边用气音说：“那你得先让我舒服了。”

熟悉的柱状物蹭到嘴边，扉间会意地伸出舌头在顶端舔了一圈，便张开薄唇将其吞入口中。  
泉奈的尺寸不小，扉间却并不慌张，他对死敌的弱点了如指掌，舌尖快速挑动着铃口，用力吮吸龟头，没几下便吸得泉奈忍不住揪着他的头发挺动胯部。  
柔软的喉头被顶的几欲作呕，扉间心下暗骂该死的宇智波，他不退反进，用喉咙的紧缩感压迫龟头敏感的冠状沟，果然感觉到泉奈身体一僵，连忙向外退出些许。  
泉奈舒爽地仰头发出无声叹息，眯起看向左边的落地镜，镜面中身上布满绳索的死敌坐在椅子上被迫给站立的自己口交。泉奈心中竟升起强烈的兴奋感，尽管他知道扉间的弱势只是错觉，就像平日仿佛占尽上风的扉间一般，究竟是谁赢了谁，没人知道。  
又一下重重的吮吸，龟头传来一阵强烈快感，泉奈倒抽一口凉气，顾不得维护自己高大的形象，粗鲁地卡住死敌下巴，小心翼翼地将器物抽出来。

扉间沙哑的笑声传来，他意味深长道：“怕什么，这会儿不射，待会儿也会被我插射的。”  
泉奈面容狰狞，怒极反笑，他长腿一跨便坐在扉间身上，对准死敌的下巴就啃了过去。扉间下巴顿时多了一圈血牙印，他疼得直吸气，无何奈何道：“你是狗吗，为什么总爱咬人？”  
泉奈伸手拽了拽扉间胸前的绳子，满意地欣赏自己的杰作，深色的绳索勒在壮硕的胸膛腹肌中，性感的肌肉纹理更加清晰，配合着苍白的肤色，当真是视觉盛宴。  
泉奈啐了一口，略有些急切的扯掉扉间蒙眼布，盯着那双琉璃红瞳质问道：“为什么千手大老祖一族出了你这么骚气的男人？”  
扉间漫不经心地回道：“谁知道呢，可能因为我天生白发。”  
此时此刻，千手一族的理智派首领根本无心回应，死敌挺翘浑圆的臀肉抵在他勃起的男性特征上，若即若离的蹭动使他的欲望成倍增长，恨不得立刻暴起，将这个混蛋压在身下，进入他，征服他，让他发出好听的声音。  
泉奈见死敌脖颈处青筋暴起一副无法忍耐的模样，冷笑一声凑上前去，轻咬对方的鼻尖，转而舔弄扉间敏感的耳廓，双手不客气地揉捏着弹性极佳的胸肌，整个胸膛都贴在了扉间身上。  
扉间眸色更深，呼吸粗重，侧过头对准那双丰厚的唇吻了过去。二人的唇仅一张纸的距离，扉间蓦然停下，尖锐的指甲抵在他的颈动脉，从尸山血海锻出的杀气扑面而来。  
他真的会下手。扉间心想。  
大致千手都有这样的基因，越是危险的境地越是下腹紧绷，流水的阳物胀大一圈，在丰满的臀缝戳来戳去，迫不及待想要埋入温软蚀骨的销魂所。

扉间喉咙里发出不耐地低吼：“泉奈！”  
“嗯？”泉奈依旧没有收回杀气，他单手扼住扉间的脖颈，扶着对方硬热的肉根缓缓坐了下去。  
窒息缺氧的痛苦令扉间下体更加硬挺，一路劈开耸动紧致的肉壁捅进深处。泉奈皱紧眉头，隐忍的闷哼一声，千手一族的重剑向来尺寸惊人，何况蓄势待发已久的扉间。  
热辣的疼痛伴随着快感蔓延开来，泉奈看着扉间越发凶狠的面容舒展笑颜，这种掌控者的感觉真是让他沉迷不已。  
扉间面上不忿，背后的双手却趁着死敌适应时迅速结印，在泉奈还未来得及反应时，扉间的影分身便从后抱上来，架起泉奈的双腿把他往下压。  
炽热的阳物进入极深，泉奈疼得一哆嗦，控制不住地开出写轮眼瞪着扉间本体，伸手去够旁边饭桌上的匕首。  
影分身眼疾手快地握住泉奈身前器物开始撸动，另一只手摁着死敌小腹，逼他不得不感受体内硬物的形状尺寸。泉奈被撸了几下便觉兴起，舒服地靠在扉间本体胸前喘息。  
扉间仰头与他接吻，给了影分身一个眼神示意。影分身立刻勾着泉奈膝窝将他抱起，重重举起再放下，让粗壮的阳根在可怜的穴口不断抽动。  
泉奈抓狂地大叫，体内敏感点不断被炽热的烙铁黏膜，剧烈的快感从结合处传到大脑，泉奈软下身体，胯间器物随着影分身的动作摇晃，竟是颤了几下，被生生插射。  
高潮的穴肉疯狂挤压扉间的肉棍，耳边是死敌好听又淫靡的低喘，扉间硬着头皮狂顶十数下，也跟着射出大量白浊。

泉奈目光涣散，趴在扉间身上平复心跳，身后突然伸进一根手指，他惊讶地回过头，身后的影分身竟还在按揉二人结合处，又塞进去两根手指。  
大量湿滑的白液顺着指缝流出，敏感通红的穴口被扯得极开，泉奈抖着手拿过匕首，侧身便想向身后刺去。  
影分身觑准时机，握住泉奈的胯骨便将硬热的肉棒挤了进去。即便刚被肏到高潮的肠肉也不足以让两根硕大的阳物轻松进入，巨大的饱胀感让泉奈疼得冒汗，手指微颤，匕首当啷一声掉在地上。  
影分身冲入瞬间的摩擦十分剧烈，加之肉壁因疼痛而骤然夹紧，扉间在双重刺激下再次硬了起来。逐渐膨胀的阳根让本就紧缩的穴肉更加拥挤不堪，泉奈平坦的小腹上被顶出清晰可见的形状。  
“太紧了，放松些。”影分身在挺翘的臀肉上留下一个巴掌印，使劲向上顶了顶，惹得泉奈双脚发软，整个人摊在扉间本体胸前，仰起脖子急促喘息放松，像条脱水的鱼儿。

影分身趁机拾起匕首递给本体，扉间迅速弄断绳索，用掌仙术刺激被拉平褶皱到有些渗血的穴口，查克拉不断治疗和刺激着敏感的黏膜，泉奈早已习惯粗暴性事的身体很快恢复过来，在两个扉间的挺动中发出了有些变味的呻吟声。  
影分身见泉奈已经适应，再度架起死敌双腿，和本体默契地一上一下动作起来，确保每次抽顶都精准地碾过前列腺。

泉奈恍惚中错觉自己快要被撑爆，纯粹又直接的快感从尾椎骨上窜向全身，他情不自禁地蜷起脚趾，修长的小腿绷得笔直，处在不应期的阳物依旧覆在胯间，身体却诚实地反映着欲仙欲死的舒爽。  
泉奈崩溃的低吼，只觉两根硬物越发凶猛，几乎要把他肠子捣破。  
扉间着迷地盯着被肏弄到流眼泪的死敌，伸手抹去泉奈嘴角溢出的口水，凶狠的将柔软的臀肉揉捏到通红，柔软湿热的肠肉紧紧包裹着他和影分身的肉根，要命快感不断上涌，扉间咬着牙继续耸动，咬着泉奈的嘴唇堵住对方性感磨人的低吟。

被情欲浸染的宇智波太过魔性，就像盛开的罂粟花般让人沉沦迷陷。  
沉迷快感的宇智波和失去理智的千手，此刻早已分不清谁是谁的猎物。

越是平日冷静自持的人没了枷锁越是疯狂，扉间摁着泉奈的小腹，以一个可怕的频率挺动下体。泉奈两条腿痉挛颤抖，无法自控地想要合拢，却被影分身死死卡住，维持着双腿大张的状态被肏到了干高潮，一阵剧烈的抖动后，他失神地向后倒在影分身胸前，虚脱的喘息着。  
三人身上都挂满了滑腻的汗珠，影分身干脆勾起铁臂，拉着泉奈躺在地摊上。扉间本体从椅子上站起，跪在泉奈腿间再次顶入。  
刚还绵软的内壁再次被两根凶器塞满，条件反射般变得贪吃起来，热情的将它们绞紧。这样高热紧致的触感让并未拔出的影分身无法忍耐，抽动几下便砰一声化为烟雾消失了。

没了人肉垫子的泉奈直接摔在地摊上，痛呼声还未脱口便被扉间砸了个正着。硕大饱满的阳物重重捅入毫无防备的肠肉，这一下进得极深，恰逢泉奈的不应期刚过，竟是在疼痛中再次被死敌无意中插射。  
穴肉绞缩到极致，扉间抱着泉奈的头，在难以言喻的亢奋中毫无章法地噬咬对方双唇，像头失去理智的野兽般疯狂挺动腰杆，又重又狠。泉奈的身体长时间维持在高潮中，早已受不住，他死死咬住扉间厚实的肩膀，在疾风骤雨的抽干中忍不住大声咒骂起来。  
扉间低笑出声，低头吻了吻泉奈的额头，安抚般再次加速，掐着死敌的翘臀将滚烫的热液浇在颤抖的内壁上。

 

身上沾满了汗液和精液，盛不下的白浊从结合处溢出，泉奈连动动手指的力气都没有，张嘴想说话才发现自己的嗓音沙哑到无法出声。  
扉间的状态没比死敌好多少，他摊在死敌身上剧烈喘息，擂鼓般的心跳清晰可闻。

偶尔抛开理智的性爱竟如此酣畅淋漓，让二人都有些意外。  
喘息平复许久，泉奈忍无可忍一口咬住扉间的耳朵，含糊骂道：“我要洗澡！”  
扉间嘶嘶抽气，只得搂着死敌发动飞雷神，瞬移到浴缸里，单手结印使出水遁。泉奈默契地结印，一个微型火遁快速将水烧热，两个人惬意地泡在温水中，闭上眼睛开始休息。

结果两个精疲力竭的家伙双双泡晕，差点淹死在浴缸里。


End file.
